User blog:Agni Blackheart/Agni's Stage: Millia Rage (Guilty Gear Collaboration)
'' '' ''Unit Info 'LS: '''Lily of Steel' (100% boost to ATK, 60% boost to max HP, hugely boosts critical damage, probable normal attack on all foes & considerably boosts ABP & CBP gain) ''ES: '''Freedom to Murder ''(Considerably raises normal hit amount, considerably boosts BB gauge each turn & boosts critical damage) ''BB: Bad Moon ''(16 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts ATK for 3 turns, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & considerably raises BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns) ''SBB: Crimson Rose Wringer ''(18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts ATK for 3 turns, hugely boosts own ATK for 3 turns, considerably raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns) ''UBB: Iron Maiden ''(20 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts ATK for 3 turns, considerably boosts normal hit amount for 3 turns, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns & boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns) ''Analysis System Whenever I do an analysis, I will go through the entire points of the Unit, scoring them with grades from E '''''to S''. Than means I will be analyzing: *Leader Skill *Extra Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (6*, 7* and Omni) *Ultimate Brave Burst (7* and Omni) *SP Enhancements (Omni only) *Arena *Final Grade ''DISCLAIMER:'' This is my opinion about the Unit. I am not trying to force my opinion onto anyone. '''Overview Oh hey, it's Guilty Gear! It's a good fighting game I like, losing to BlazBlue ''and ''Under Night IN-Birth. We knew that Japan was having this but the characters weren't fully revealed. And of course, we have our own exclusives! Millia Rage isn't my favorite character, but I don't dislike her either. All of that revenge thing seems cool and all, but nothing that amazes me. But one thing I like about her is how cold she can be. Guess assassination takes a toll on your heart. By the way, I missed doing the Stages. 'Leader Skill' Grade: 'A Millia gives a 100% ATK boost and a 60% HP boost which are good stats, which are pretty good for offensive gameplay. Moving on! She gives a 150% critical damage boost without being a Crit specialized Unit. OK then. Unless you're dealing with a Crit negation LS or enemy, you'll be fine. Also, she gives a 30% to have AoE attack instead of ST with a 50% damage penalty, which is the basice around other Units like Zenia, Fizz and Glenn. Lastly: as an Arena/Colosseum Unit, Millia boosts ABP gain by 60% and CBP gain by 35%, which are high rates. Only her and Leona can give this percentage of boosting. 'Extra Skill Grade: 'B Millia's normal hits gain a +2 amount boost. It helps in case you need to stay with normal attacking. She also gains an innate 5 BC fill. Helps if you don't want to waste Sphere spaces or BB boosting Elgifs on Millia. Also, she gains a 50% critical damage boost, which is good too. 'Brave Burst Grade: 'A Millia attacks with a 470% modifier, which is the new basic around Omni Units. Thanks to her stats, you're going to dish out some damage. She starts by boosting everyone's ATK by 170%, the normal for now. Later, the common will be 180% but this is already high enough. Millia also raises the normal hit amount with a +2 boost. With this, everyone will dish out a good amount of normals. It's also good for phases where you need to attack normally and ignore BB/SBB/UBB. Also, she boosts BC and HC drop rate by 35%. It's a nice buff to have, in case you suffer from BB filling and healing outside of BB/SBB/UBB. 'Super Brave Burst Grade: 'A Millia attacks with a 620% modifier, which is the new basic around Omni Units. Thanks to her stats, you're going to dish out some damage. Nothing changes much from BB to SBB. The buffs are almost the same, but this can define Millia as some sort of nuker. First of all, Millia's ATK boost upgraded to 180% meaning more damage than before. Second, she gains a 100% self ATK boost. With this, her ATK can reach those really good numbers. With the right Spheres, she can reach the max ATK cap. On the normal hit terms, she now gives 100% of AoE normal attacks instead of the BC/HC drop rate boost. Oh, the amount boost is still there, don't worry. 'Ultimate Brave Burst Grade: 'S Millia attacks with a 1800% modifier, which is the new basic around Omni Units. Thanks to her ATK stats, you'll dish out damage. Millia starts by giving the usual 350% ATK boost many offensive Units give. With this, damage will be plenty, I assure you. Also, her normal attack boosting grew. A lot. Now, Units will receive +3 to hit amount, counting that those hits will deal double damage. Also, she gives the AoE function and those hits also receive a damage boost: 25%. If you're a normal hit nuker type of player, you'll have a lot of fun with Millia's UBB. Finally, she gives a 450% elemental damage boost which is the highest value for now, if I'm not wrong. 'SP Enhancements Grade: '''A Millia's SP options are completely offensive and are really good to help with her functions and to place her as a good nuker. Sad that some of the most useful are the most pricey... 1. 50% boost to ATK, max HP = 20 SP Whoa, this is a high boost for a not so high cost. I say take it. 2. Boosts ATK when BB gauge is over 50% (50% boost) = 10 SP This is a really useful SP option you should take it... if you have finished doing the rest of enhancements first. 3. Raises ATK parameter limits to 130000 = 10 SP I've never done it, but it's possible to reach this sort of boost. I say this is one SP to be taken after you finished the other enhancements. 4. Enhances LS' damage of normal attacks may hit all foes' effect (+25% damage) = 25 SP Really useful, but passable as well. Don't get me wrong, but there are Units who can deal damage enough to have the penalty seemingly ignorable. 5. Enhances LS' success rate of normal attacks may hit all foes' effect (+10% chance) = 40 SP Now this is a really useful SP option you can't ignore that much, The more chance of hitting, the better. 6. Adds DEF ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB = 20 SP This is more for Arena/Colosseum uses. You can pick it if you don't plan on using Millia elswhere. 7. Adds critical hit rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (60% boost) = 20 SP Being real honest, this helps her more than it helps the rest. Not having a Crit buff outside of LS is problematic, especially in cases outside of Arena/Colosseum. Personally, I pass, but it's your call. 8. Adds huge ATK relative to DEF boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (80% DEF to ATK) = 40 SP I, for one, would only pick this if Millia's used outside of Arena/Colosseum and if there's enough DEF boosts to handle this. 9. Enhances BB/SBB's normal hit damage (+15% damage to extra hits) = 25 SP Another buff I wouldn't pass. It's a good pick that helps since Millia has good normal hitting buffs. 10. Allows UBB effects to last one more turn = 50 SP Why so pricey? Why? ''My personal build would be:'' 1. 50% boost to ATK, max HP = 20 SP 2. Boosts ATK when BB gauge is over 50% (50% boost) = 10 SP 3. Raises ATK parameter limits to 130000 = 10 SP 5. Enhances LS' success rate of normal attacks may hit all foes' effect (+10% chance) = 40 SP 7. Adds critical hit rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB (60% boost) = 20 SP '''Arena/Colosseum Grade: S Millia is a perfect unit to use here. She has a 52 Drop Check, which is nice. I don't know if normal hit amount boost affects this, but it's already great to have her help in case some Unit or another doesn't end using BB/SBB. Also, ABP/CBP point boosting is undeniable, right? Sphere Recommendations This is the first time I do this, so bear with me if I'm not that helpful here. *''Status Boosting'' For this type, try to pick Spheres that would give more concentration to her ATK and that helps with Critical damage as well. Things like the Blighted Seal, Amenonuhoko '''and other Spheres are good picks for Millia. *Critical Damage' Considering Millia's critical damage boosts, it's good to have her rates up first other than boosting her damage even more. '''Dehn's Swordmyth '''and '''Unyielding Device '''are the ones I most recommend using. *Attack Boosting'' Get things that will either boost Millia's ATK even more or the normal hit boosting ones. Ka-rzn's Excruciation, Ke'hret's Insaguination are good choices to use for the beginning. ''Final Grade: A I do like how they did Millia. To be real honest, I prefer her over Leona, who's like a Mifune/Zekuu. Besides, Millia has spaces to fill other than leading in Arena/Colo teams, so it's good. The only thing is the Critical, which is a sort of lonely buff amidst everything. ___________________________________________________________________________________ So, comment below what do you think about Millia! Is she a helpful unit to you? Were you happy or angry with her Omni? How is or will be her position in your game nowadays? Leave your comment! 'That's all for now, everyone! Agni Blackheart... out!''' Category:Blog posts